Matchmaker
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AH/AU. Liz hires Klaus to look for an appropriate match for her daughter. But the baby Forbes has different plans. One-shot.


_**Title:**_ Matchmaker

 _ **Rating**_ : T

 _ **Summary**_ : AH/AU. Liz hires Klaus to look for an appropriate match for her daughter. But the baby Forbes has different plans. One-shot.

 _ **About the story**_ : Written for LilyRosaly's birthday. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday, Lily! Keep smiling and stay wow =)

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline, TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No beta and I mean no offense to anyone out there.

* * *

 _ **0o Matchmaker o0**_

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

"But my point is who will want to get married so soon." Liz managed to keep her voice from all sorts of irritation. "Is there any other solution for this problem?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Forbes, but I cannot change the will of your father." Leonard, the family lawyer and personal advisor for Elizabeth Forbes, made it clear in a patient tone. He knew what's bothering Liz and he sincerely wished to help her out if there was any chance. "It was plainly written down that your heir—Caroline has to marry before her twenty sixth birthday. In that case, you'll get your part of inheritance while the remaining will go to your daughter and her husband. Or else the entire property is going to orphanage homes."

"I know that part, Leonard!" Liz growled, rising to her feet with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Well, I don't understand what the problem is, Mrs. Forbes." Leonard muttered before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "Caroline is a beautiful and understanding woman."

"And mentally retarded." Liz was harsh.

Leonard didn't even flinch, despite the fact he hated the way Liz spoke about her own daughter. "Mrs. Forbes, Caroline is a changed person. She has learned a lot within past few years after returning from asylum—"

"Last week you were there when she lost balance and shredded a few important documents into unrecognizable pieces."

Leonard remembered the way Caroline acted. As much he wanted to believe she pretended to be insane on that day, the lawyer was really perplexed about that particular incident. "Once or twice she might lose balance—"

"No, Leonard. You don't have to react in a positive way." She walked back to the table and placed her cup down. "Being in asylum might have reduced her illness, but I don't think it is cured completely." The Forbes lady exhaled out tiredly. "And there is no way someone will accept the way she is."

"What about her?" Leonard asked before he could control himself. Liz stared at him, didn't get what he wanted to convey. "We don't know how this issue will impact on her."

"I hardly believe you said that, Leonard." Liz scoffed at the man who's in his late thirties. "Caroline doesn't even know the worth of property she is going to inherit and she doesn't even pay any attention to my words." Leonard listened to her rant quietly. "She is not completely cured, Leonard. And that is the only obligation stood in my way to get my father's property."

Little did they both know Caroline stood behind one of the pillars in verandah as both of them discussed in the garden. Her eyes were moist as she wiped tears crawling to her cheeks.

"With her being in this state of mind, no one will come forward to deal with her. Even though they want this property, they wouldn't."

Caroline crossed her arms in front as she leaned head against the pillar. No more her eyes were wet.

"Then hide the fact." Leonard came up after a minute of silence. Liz gaped at him for that suggestion. "Except for your servants and me, Mrs. Forbes, I suppose no one knows about her health issues. I think that is the only way to make things right." Another momentary silence prevailed between them before Leonard continued to share his ideas. "Contact a marriage bureau, fill them with her details. We have another year for her twenty-sixth birthday. Try to make her understand about the situation you are in. The rest will happen like you want." It was Leonard's turn to place his cup on the table. "Caroline is not a kid, Mrs. Forbes. She can understand that much."

Her mouth twisted as Caroline glared at the ceiling.

Oh yeah. She wasn't a kid and understood what she had to do. Like just fine.

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

* * *

Klaus was nervous by the time he stepped into the mansion. He had his reasons. If he screwed up this project, there's no way Elijah would forgive him for his past mistakes.

This was his only chance to prove himself.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" A middle-aged butler approached him. He was shorter than Klaus, and puffy.

"Yeah." Klaus responded as the servant helped him to remove his trench. "Thanks."

"Mrs. Forbes has been waiting for you." The man informed him flatly. Perhaps, he wanted an explanation for Klaus' delay? Too bad, Klaus wouldn't give him any. "This way, sir." The short man led him to Liz Forbes's office.

Once Klaus got inside, he observed the room starting from his right. Pearl white walls and black ebony flooring, he noticed that part quickly. There were books everywhere—just like Elijah—he thought as he rolled eyes toward the large desk.

A blonde woman was sitting in the office chair. Klaus breathed in sharply tracing out her features. Bold expression in her sea blue eyes, composed look on her face and straight posture had him frozen in his place.

Stunning, was the only word that struck his mind.

Klaus had a hard time to return to his original, casual state. Was he in the wrong room? But the butler showed this room. He suspected if she was Liz Forbes.

"I'm truly sorry for delay, Mrs. Forbes. Actually I have started early at home, but the traffic-" he trailed off when she didn't respond. He felt stupid for explaining before she even asked. Though, he couldn't help himself. Moreover an instant smile crept to his face which made him to hate self further. But then he noticed she remained indifferent to his chivalrous demeanor. The lady didn't make any attempt to respond and he found that he was being a victim to her strange, gauzing look.

She made him uncomfortable.

There was another door across the room which was then opened. A lady in a decent, rich gray suit entered in and glanced at Klaus.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I presume," said the older blonde with a firm smile. "Liz Forbes."

What a relief. Unlike the younger blonde here, this cropped hair lady knew how to smile.

"Pleased to meet you." Klaus offered hand to shake.

Shaking his hand, Liz muttered. "I wish you would tell the same after your job is done." And then she turned to the sitting lady who treated her with a deadly glare.

Oh, she must be Caroline Forbes then. He just had a rough idea that Liz approached Elijah to look for an appropriate man for her daughter, Caroline.

Klaus, then, took a moment to observe her once again and wondered how in the world she ended up at marriage bureau because he felt everything about her was captivating. Yet she didn't find a companion?

He wouldn't deny the fact that if situations were in other way, he wouldn't miss a single chance to know her. For sure.

"I thought Elijah would take up my daughter's profile." Liz brought Klaus back to world of living with his statement.

"He's needed somewhere else." Klaus forced to peel his gaze away from her face.

Liz smiled, nodded telling that she was aware of it. "Yeah, he told me you'll be taking his place. I know him personally." Klaus nodded back in response. Looking between her daughter and Klaus, Liz said. "I must attend meeting in a few. Caroline, do let him know what your requirements are."

Klaus could only listen to silence coming from her. She was pissed off for some reasons. That he understood, but he wasn't aware of her reasons.

Once again, he was left alone with her.

She must be reticent; he thought and decided to ease up the situation.

"So, what is your type Miss Forbes?" he asked with a bright smile of his own. Of course, he was simply being official.

She spun paperweight on the desk before she treated him with cold stare.

"That really won't help me." He informed, unaffected from her behavior, as he stood in front the desk and crossed his arms. Seeing that there was no change in her expression, he suppressed this urge to roll his eyes toward ceiling.

 _Stubborn._

"What are you looking for in a partner?"

After having a minute of glaring contest, she decided to open that pretty little mouth of hers. "You're not required."

 _Great._ She wasn't fond him and that was highly motivating. Like he predicted her voice was not filled with anger; she was surprisingly quiet. That, he must admit, intrigued him.

"And she speaks!" he scoffed before he could seal his mouth. "For your information, you're not the one who appointed me, Miss Forbes."

Did he sound rude?

 _No._

 _Maybe a little?_

Still it didn't change her stance; she was collected like from the moment he stepped inside. Rising on her feet, Caroline moved around the room leisurely. "You think you're capable enough to get me someone I want?"

"I believe I'm not reaching for stars, Miss Forbes." Klaus retorted feeling annoyed. Some scent fresh hit his senses and he became quiet. With arms crossed in front of her chest, she stood there on bare feet which surprised him.

 _Strange._

He took time to notice she quirked a brow at his words. There was no trace of smile when she told. "I'm a straight female, Mr. Mikaelson."

Keeping his tone in control, he added further while observing the way that metallic blue dress hugged her curves. "A little information about your interests is very much appreciated."

"—that's all I can say." Caroline informed quietly before she walked to the door through which Liz came in. "Good luck, Mr. Mikaelson."

Squinting at the path she left, Klaus let out a huff. _Great_. In this critical point of time, he was blessed to deal with a spoiled brat.

Well, challenge accepted.

* * *

First meeting was with Tyler Lockwood, a future leader who was currently involved in many political campaigns.

Klaus was so confident Tyler was the perfect match for someone like Caroline. Strong, intelligent, rich. He introduced Caroline and Tyler at a random public party and left them alone.

He was asked to accompany her while she went to meet Tyler. Of course Klaus waited at some distance while he kept eye on the pair—especially on Caroline.

This woman should know how to live. At first, Klaus thought she didn't like him which was the reason for not smiling in his presence. But throughout the conversation with that Lockwood man, she barely smiled.

Letting out a deep exhausted sigh, Klaus sat his wine glass on the table. On that evening, he didn't—couldn't take his eyes from her.

Only if situations were co-operative, he remembered trying to get a grip on his feelings. She was not meant for him, definitely no. Though Klaus knew only a little about her, his strong belief was they were completely opposite. A voice in his head mocked him for expecting a chance with her.

Besides he had too many headaches burdening his complete existence. So, it was better not to add complications to that list.

Once the couple was done, Caroline stood up and walked to Klaus while Tyler waved at him from that position. The look on his face told Klaus that he was so smitten with Caroline. Oh? That was unexpected. Signaling back at the future politician, Klaus turned to Caroline who exited the garden without paying any attention to him.

"So how was he?" Klaus asked following her out to her car. Mentally he pleaded she would accept Tyler.

Caroline leaned against her car, as she turned to face him. "Volatile." She said after a moment. "He's a volatile person, but he can make good boyfriend."

A perplexed Klaus didn't know what to make out of her information. "Meaning you like him?"

"I said boyfriend, Mr. Mikaelson." She retorted flatly. "My mother wants a husband for me." His mouth stiffened as he cussed inwardly at this failure. When his gaze fell on the ground momentarily, Klaus heard her tease. "Someone forgot to do their homework."

"I don't remember receiving any hints of what you want in a partner, Miss Forbes." Almost Klaus snapped at her.

Slowly she bent her right leg in such a way that she could remove her black pump shoe. Then she did the same with left leg.

That woman liked to roam with bare feet? Klaus found it really strange.

After throwing them into the back seat of car, she gave her full attention to him. "What sort of hint do you want me to give?" she questioned softly. Her gaze was emotion free; he wondered how it was possible all the time. "I remember you said you consider my mother's opinion over mine. So why don't you ask her for those _hints_?"

Oh, he just understood.

She wanted to be pain in his ass.

* * *

Now Klaus understood why Liz said: _I wish you would tell the same after your job is done_. He also concluded this woman wanted to test his patience.

Klaus wouldn't tolerate her if his condition was fairly better. It was taking every inch of his fiber to control his urge to snap at her obstinate behavior. Caroline, apparently, decided to reject every person. When Elijah asked him what the problem was, Klaus replied with _'the lady is the problem.'_

He didn't understand why at every meeting Caroline would insist him to wait till she returned.

At the moment, they were at museum to meet Matt Donovan.

From Tyler to Matt, Klaus introduced three men to her. She rejected all the three.

First one – speaks too much

Second one – doesn't speak much

Third one – he watched her with side-eye for more than five seconds.

When Klaus heard her reason to reject the last guy, he was absolutely confused. He asked her what was wrong with watching side-eye. Then she simply treated him with a mocking gaze and soft melodious chuckle escaped her. He had to be annoyed with that, but he made a note that she actually laughed in his presence. For the first time.

A curious Klaus thought to know why she laughed at him. So, he turned to a woman who stood next to him and was busy in admiring a wax figure in front of her.

At first Klaus flashed her one smirk when she paid attention to him after five minutes. That dark olive skinned lady adjusted her glasses as he stared at her with side-eye for more than five seconds.

Her face distorted in aversion.

Oh, he got it. He understood he sent her some bad signal. Too bad that forced her to leave the spot.

 _Great_ , he felt like a pervert.

Klaus twirled around to leave this boring place and thought to wait outside. But Caroline returned.

As usual, she walked past him before flashing a wicked smile. Of course, he had to search another man for her. Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, Klaus followed her out.

Why he wasn't surprised?

"What now? Matt is too boring?" Klaus mocked at her.

"Can do better, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline purred, haughtiness filling her voice and her smirk.

 _This woman—_

He growled, closing his eyes. "Matt is a perfect family guy. He speaks normal, he is not a pervert. Educated and dignified personal. Do enlighten me, Miss Forbes, what's your reason to turn down him?"

She was clearly enjoying his fury, and that irritated him further.

"He's too perfect." She said, her lips widened but not into any infuriating smirk like he imagined.

"I don't see any problem with that." Klaus managed to get a grip on his frustration. She and her inane reasons could explode him in fury.

"Well, I have." Recklessly Caroline shrugged her shoulders a little.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am." She confirmed as she closed the space between them with one bold move. Slowly she rested arm on his shoulder. Even though Klaus didn't mind that closeness, he was taken aback with her actions. Needless to say, he hated the way his body reacted when her fragrance engulfed his frame. A ghost of smile crept to her lips as her blue-green eyes gleamed with mischief. "I am serious, Mr. Mikaelson, and I have a problem with people being perfect." Gradually she removed her point heels, bracing herself.

Klaus tried his best to suppress his urge to touch her skin. He succeeded at last, when she retrieved her hand and stepped away.

He bet she was aware of the effect she had on him.

"And for your information—" she spoke looking down at footwear in her hand, "—my mother plans to end this agreement with your agency."

Reality hit him hard, and that whole dreamy look on his face vanished. Which meant he was screwed?

 _No, no, no!_

"Maybe you'll have one final chance to get me a husband like my mother want."

Klaus didn't know why, but he felt that the way she said those words sounded bitter and cold.

"So, let me get this straight." He frowned slightly, his shoulders moved up and down. "You don't want to get married, but your mother is insisting you to find a partner soon."

"Great discovery, Einstein."

"Then why did you accept to—"

"Did I tell you I'm so desperate to find a partner, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, cutting his sentence, her brows elevated. "No, right?"

"You barely interacted with me." Klaus accused her. "How would I know?"

Caroline treated him with a dirty scowl. "Seriously? On the very first day I told you that you're not required. But you're too dumb to take the hint." Closing his eyes in irritation, Klaus tried this desire to snap at her. Laughing wickedly, she added. "There were people before you who tried to force me into relationship and there will be people after you. So it is nothing personal, really."

"Oh, but is personal for me!" Klaus lost it and hollered. "You have no idea how important—"

When he understood it was no use to tell her how much this project meant to him, Klaus didn't bother to explain. Rubbing his forehead with two fingers, he glowered at the ground. Losing balance wouldn't give him what he wanted. He paced around for a couple of times as a way to control himself.

He thought she would have left him alone by the time he glanced back at her way, but she didn't.

Caroline was distant as she observed him. Her hands were at her back, her mouth compressed into thin line when he was glaring at her.

"You're so anxious." She remarked, retrieving her arms. "Probably you need to relax." Klaus gritted his teeth before he decided to leave the place. He had to think of something else. But her words impeded his movements. "Let me buy you a drink." She offered in a hurry voice and quickly composed herself.

Klaus squinted at her in confusion. "What are you up to, Miss Forbes?"

"Just a plain drink, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline buzzed and showed the way to her car. "You know, we both need to relax after what we have been through."

No way. He didn't want anything that involved her.

* * *

Treating Caroline with his grudging look was not going to have any impact on her. Klaus knew it, but that didn't stop him from scowling at the dancing blonde in the middle of crowd. The baby Forbes brought him to a dance pub. While she left him to brood at a random corner, Caroline immediately made sure she was on the dance floor.

It seemed like only she was getting the relief that she mentioned earlier.

She was nodding head to the background music by the time she noticed him again. Smirking at him, Caroline did that lasso move. She threw an invisible rope at his direction and started to pull, wanting him on the floor.

Well, he was in no mood to enjoy like her because his life was about to go down. Deep, deep down. She didn't have concern, but he must worry about his life, right?

Her entire body was loose while dancing according to that song in parallel while she continued to pull him, expecting him beside her.

That expression on her face— _Dammit_.

He was no saint to stay composed. Anyone would melt for that look. A ghost of smile appeared on his lips as he moved half-heartedly, syncing as per the beats. Caroline was pleased when he began dancing next to her. She mimicked him as she laughed, enjoying the way their bodies hopped around.

As the time passed by, Klaus didn't bother himself with reality. Slowly he began to laugh with her doing weird steps. Once or twice he imitated her. In reverse, Caroline took his palm and led him into twirls.

And when exhaustion took over them, they found themselves in front of bar. Klaus was staring at people on dance floor while Caroline ordered drinks for them.

"Look at that guy!" Klaus showed her a person who was practicing Caroline's weird dance move. He waved at her with a life-size grin on his face.

A soft chuckle escaped her as she waved back at him. "Wow, I got a fan."

Klaus smiled back before he asked not wanting to hide his curious anymore. "So, what's the story behind you walking and dancing with bare feet?"

Caroline inspected her fingers on the bar counter-top as she purred. "I want to feel the ground beneath my feet. Whether it is moist soil ground, filthy road or polished marble floor. There is no interesting story like you imagined."

His mouth twisted, his eyes glued to her unfussy face for some time. "I suppose your friends got used to your peculiar interests." He stated with a tease before the bartender nudged drinks to their sides.

To his words, the smile on her face widened as she gripped her glass. She didn't look at him when she replied. "I didn't have a very large number, but yeah, they appreciate my interests." Mischief crept into her shimmering blue eyes when she added. "If it is required, they will also inspire me."

 _Great._ More people like her.

Klaus couldn't help, but titter about it.

"Seems like trouble to me." He stated his opinion. "So, you guys scare off people with your unusual behavior?"

Yeah, that could be one of many reasons for her inability to pair up with someone. He concluded. Or she might have focused only on her career just like him? But then, he remembered that she was not working—very unlike present day woman. He went through some details given by her mother.

Klaus put down his glass to observe her once again. His face distorted in confusion after that.

Why Liz wanted her to settle down when she was no more than twenty five?

"Your mother is shoving down her opinion into your throat." Klaus said those words out loud and got himself her attention.

"My mother won't be happy listening to this." Caroline laughed with humor.

"You're not independent."

"No, I'm dominated by none other than my mother."

"I don't understand why you're letting her?" Klaus let out a huff. "You're strong enough to deal with her." She kept grinning at her drink. "Personally I think you should enjoy before tying knot with someone of your liking."

The only response from her side was nodding and smiling as if she found his words amusing.

"Of course, my professional side wants to engage you with someone," he murmured, still having no idea what was wrong with her.

"And why is that?" She asked shifting her gaze to his face. No, she wasn't furious, but casual.

"I'm afraid that is not something I can discuss with you freely." Klaus hesitated to share why he was so obsessed to finish this project. But merely he took fraction of seconds to open up with a loud sigh. "I'm in need of money!" He covered his face with his palms and rubbed it slowly. "This is my last chance and my brother is so firm about helping me this time. He declared I should earn it." Klaus looked up and breathed out.

"So I have to get married now for you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"What, no!" He groaned. "If you don't want it, then no one should pressure you into it." Klaus shared his belief. "That's fine, Miss Forbes. Tomorrow morning I'm going to confront your mother, tell her I'm unfit for this job and I failed to reach up to your expectations." He smiled a little before he turned to her. Caroline was observing him with no expression on her face. "And then you can carry on with the plans that you have for other agencies. Give them hell." He laughed quietly.

A broad smile crept to her lips in response.

"But—" he dropped a pause before he questioned, "—how long you're going to run from this issue? Explain her that you need some more time. Tell her it is your life."

Caroline's heartfelt smile vanished soon after that and he mentally slapped himself. He should have said something else.

* * *

The drive back to Klaus's apartment was quiet as they didn't speak with each other. It was an awkward situation for him and he had no idea how to put an end to that silence. Caroline appeared like she was absorbed into her world as she drove her car.

"I'm not running, Mr. Mikaelson, and certain things can't be explained." She spoke suddenly making him to glance at her pale face. "I used to run before and it worn me out. I prefer the word shield." She didn't peel her eyes away from the road. "It is the only way to protect myself."

Klaus batted his eyelids, observing her, analyzing what she said. She sounded like her soul was hovering on a desert land, and pretty much isolated, agonized. He understood what she needed.

"You're hurt." Then he brought a comforting smile to his face. "I don't think if it is right or wrong to suggest you, but Miss Forbes you definitely need someone to share your burden. It could be a friend, a family member or a partner."

Caroline snorted at his idea. "Not very helpful."

"Oh, but it will be." Klaus argued softly and then went on with a smile. "We need people not for protection, not for killing the problem, but for strength to face your troubles." The expression in her eyes started to change, looked like she was listening to him. "Always remember you have inspiring friends to care for you."

She took a moment before bursting out in laughter. "My friends!" Trying to suppress her giggles, she nodded. "Very inspirational. Right, yeah!"

What the hell did it mean? A minute back she was so depressed and now she was laughing. Klaus plastered a confused smile on his face, hoping she would actually explain which part of his words gave her amusement.

But no, she didn't bother herself to clarify.

"Some other time, Mr. Mikaelson, for sure I'll take you to my friends." Caroline declared with this huge grin on her face that made him to re-think. "You'll just love their methods of entertainment."

"Why, thank you Miss Forbes." Klaus squinted at her. Despite a small smile playing on his lips he suspected something was wrong. Or was it his hallucination?

By the time they reached his apartment, Klaus felt things between them were lighter than ever before. And he liked it. He opened the door to get down when her words impeded him. "I have a thing for accents."

Her declaration momentarily stopped his beating heart before it started to pump at abnormal rate. Was she speaking about him? A bit of frown crumpled his forehead as he locked perplexed gaze with her strange ones.

"That's your clue." She told while her eyes crinkled with a layer of mystery.

But then, she accepted for real? Klaus didn't know what to make out of her words. His response came out as a chuckle. After spending time with Caroline, he understood what would make her happy. Of course, he made a side-note of her interests too.

"I consider giving a chance to you, Mr. Mikaelson." Tauntingly, she added. "Good luck."

* * *

Lorenzo or preferably Enzo was another man that Klaus brought for Caroline.

Brave, smart, understanding, funny, highly educated from endowed background and already traveled a few places. Above all he possessed stylish accent that could attract Caroline.

Klaus wouldn't deny the tinge of jealousy he felt for Enzo. Not for having those qualities, but he would get Caroline.

Yeah, what's there to reject? For sure, Caroline was going to pick him.

Once again, Klaus had to remind himself that it was not his business. As if the other part of him would allow him to remain unaffected. Plainly, so many things depended on Caroline and Enzo's mutual decision which he didn't want to think about.

Waiting restlessly in front of a store in the city mall, Klaus leaned on balustrade as the couple got to know each other in a restaurant across him.

After some time they both came out, and the smile on Caroline's face gave confirmation to Klaus. Of course, he could not see Caroline anymore.

They found him in a corner and moved in his way.

"I should thank you for this day, man." Enzo patted on Klaus' arm as he smirked back at Caroline.

 _Oh, wipe your drool!_ A voice in Klaus' head grumbled. Instead the match-maker feigned smile. "Pleasure is mine."

Enzo took liberty to kiss Caroline on cheek. It only added fuel to Klaus' anger. He suppressed all his negative emotions in order to stay calm in front of them. She smiled a little when Enzo told before he left. "I'll be waiting for your answer, gorgeous."

And when he did, Caroline observed Klaus for a moment. Then she walked into the less populated dressing store with him on the trail.

"So, do you want to proceed further?" Klaus asked in a small voice, as she selected a dress. Caroline gave him a flat look before she went to one of the mirrors and inspected if the color suited her or not.

"What do you think, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked without glancing back at him.

"Enzo is great." He accepted that point half-heartedly. "Sensible yet adventurous. He can be a great companion."

Caroline's brow popped up at that. Breathing out loudly, she muttered. "I was speaking about this dress."

Klaus huffed, slightly irritated with himself for losing his balance. He believed he appeared like a stupid for blabbering.

"White." He mumbled with half-mind as he stared at the dress, picturing her with that chiffon fabric hugging her at the right spots. "You'll look like an angel."

Barely she smiled, paying attention to herself.

Klaus coughed out feeling awkward and stuttered when he asked her opinion about Enzo. "And about Enzo?"

"He's a great like you said." She agreed with him. Turning to his side, Caroline smirked.

Klaus hardly gulped a swell formed in his throat. He shouldn't suppose to feel in this way, and he hated himself for that.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, Mr. Mikaelson." She continued. "But you failed."

Klaus let that sink into his mind and responded with hiss. "What?" Blinking at her rapidly, he questioned. "You don't like Enzo?"

"I don't like his brows." She replied in an unapologetic tone and shrugged her shoulders before looking back at her reflection. "They are thick."

"Now you're just being mean, Miss Forbes." Klaus hardly believed her reason to turn down Enzo.

 _Eye brows? Really now?_

Caroline twisted her mouth as she rested dress on her lower arm. She was serious or pretending to be serious—he wouldn't know and to be frank, he didn't even want to know because a part of him was relieved for obvious reasons. Though, it didn't mean he would get a chance with her.

Quickly his happiness vanished.

"You think I am?" Caroline raised her brows.

"—Enzo has the quality which you mentioned on the other day." Klaus brought up. "Accent. And it is pretty clear you both are compatible in many other ways."

"But he is not the guy I started to like." She admitted. Which meant she had already chosen someone else? Oh. "Mr. Mikaelson," she looked back at him, "My choice is undeniably better than yours." His heart clenched with unknown fear and disappointment. An astounded Klaus was gaping by the time when Caroline said. "Would you like to see him?" Then she pointed at his reflection, with an evil-angelic smirk on her face.

No way.

"That would be my choice."

Klaus froze in that spot as he gazed at his reflection. This appeared out of blue. She had feelings for him? In this span of three months, she didn't even show any traces of liking for him. Well, she barely responded to him in a positive way until last week—on the day she offered him a drink.

"Miss Forbes—" he cleared his throat to speak after deadly silence, and he didn't thrive in forming a sentence. Of course, he liked her, but he was not ready to get involved something more intimate. He had his reasons. Many, actually.

Caroline bit her lip as she felt the cloth with her fingers. Though she appeared calm, he could tell she was calculating on something. "For once," she stared back into his eyes gallantly which made him tremble for some reasons, "toss your inhibitions aside and get to know me, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus barely thought about it before he answered. "Gladly."

Did it really slip out of his mouth?

Was he truly ready?

Slowly her body frame relaxed. "So, you don't have any problem?"

"No, no, I don't."

 _Dammit._ Co-ordination between his mind and mouth lagged causing him to speak freely. But he enjoyed it, he was sure.

Caroline was pleased with him having no trouble. Moving close to his body, she reached for his face and pecked his cheek. Involuntarily, a smile crept to his face when he experienced spark as soon as their skins came in contact with each other. Did she feel it too? He wondered as he drank in her alluring fragrance and took pleasure in it.

"Take me out." She breathed against his skin before pulling back leaving him to deal with tingles. "For dinner."

He must be having this dreamy look on his face by the time he nodded vigorously. "Tomorrow, eight o' clock."

Once again, her eyes twinkled with mischief as she smirked. She watched him for a few seconds before she turned around, walked away toward billing counter.

Klaus was still smiling like a fool while looking at the path. Then a warning came from her. "Don't keep me waiting, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

 _ **0o Epilogue o0**_

Half torn curtains, shattered vases, destroyed antiques, crippled satin bed-sheets. Her room was too messy to step a foot, but standing at the dressing table Caroline scanned the entire area through squinted eyes. Whenever she was upset over her mother's words, everything would seem hazy, and she would end up in the middle of chaos that she created. Her senses wouldn't function properly.

They all knew what happens when they hurt her, Liz knew how nasty she would become, but her mother didn't learn her lesson.

She had been teaching her.

The state of her room was another lesson. Though, her mother was out of station at that moment.

She just hoped Liz would learn not to hurt her.

See, Klaus was better than her. He made clear if she didn't like it, then no one should pressure her. He knew what she needed.

The matchmaker, Caroline thought with a smirk.

When she met Klaus, she had no plans of dragging him into her life. As a matter of fact, she thought of giving him a migraine before he surrendered. It seemed like she changed her thoughts about him.

Klaus was good, and she felt like he was transparent with her about certain things. Further if she had any imbalances, Caroline trusted Klaus would handle her like just fine. The rest of men were so eager to get her for many reasons. She would go insane sometimes, yes, but she wasn't naïve to remain oblivious to their intentions.

At first Caroline's idea was not to give in for marriage, for her mother's plan. But then, what she would gain from it?

Nothing, right?

At the same time, she observed Klaus from a distance, and she thought he deserved a chance.

A chance for everything.

Yeah, in the beginning she couldn't help but hate him so much, like she hated the other matchmakers appointed by her father in the past few months. Surprisingly, she was comfortable around him despite the point she wasn't fond of him. And the way he would look at her—mercy—she never felt such emotions overwhelming her existence which he caused.

Very slowly she started to like him. She was glad to know he had mutual feelings. Still, Caroline decided to check if he would fit into this role or not.

He said he was in need of money. So, soon she would convince him to get married. In that way he would receive money from her dead grand-father, for being her spouse. That she understood from Liz and Leonard's conversation which happened months before. And she would get some money too which she would spend on her friends.

Her friends—from asylum, from park and other few places. Yeah, she made friends.

When she figured out her wedding could benefit so many out there, she went for it.

Though Klaus looked like he wasn't ready for any relationship, she was confident about changing his mind. But was going to dislike her like Liz after learning about her flaws?

That thought was bitter, could break her heart, could put her in sorrow, and so she didn't want to think more about it.

All she wanted was to prove that she wasn't crazy as Liz perceive her to be. She was strong woman who could make her own, better choices. Klaus was right, this is her life. Liz had no authority to command it. She knew what is good for her and what is not.

She wasn't a crazy woman.

She didn't need any treatment.

And certainly she wasn't going back to that asylum hell.

Turning on her heel, Caroline glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

 _'You'll look like an angel.'_ Klaus' words circulated in her mind which brought a smile to her face. On her date night, she wore the white chiffon dress which she bought on the previous day.

She didn't know if she was truly looking an angel in that dress, but her appearance was pleasing to eyes.

Slowly she stepped out of her room when the butler informed that Mr. Mikaelson was there. Even though she was tad bit excited to see him, Caroline composed herself.

Klaus was waiting outside, in front of his car. The smile on his face faded as soon as she appeared at the entrance. Adoration was what she found in his stormy blue eyes. Her smile widened along with his, once she was at an arm-length distance.

"Just like the way I imagined, love." He mumbled admiringly.

Her heart might have skipped a beat after listening to the pet-name he used for her. When Caroline brushed on his dark blazer, his gaze was on her hand. "And you, Mr. Mikaelson, are annoyingly handsome." She pinched the bridge of her nose and earned a chuckle from his side.

Some strange feeling arose in her belly when he breathed against her face, when he caressed her cheek. Was it wrong to crave for his touch? Before, she was never exposed to that sort of emotions. Her entire life she spent inside an asylum. How would she know? Harsh beatings, electric-treatment, rude words were the things she was exposed to. Frankly speaking, she barely remembered the taste of kindness.

His lips were barely inches away from hers. She watched him struggling to get a hold on himself.

"What, are you waiting for a signal?" she tested his control. She loved to see his attempts to stay put. Was she had that kind of impact on him? She wondered.

"I don't think you'll appreciate if I leave your face smeared with gloss." He forced himself, pulled away.

"Well I wouldn't mind, Mr. Mikaelson." She told him boldly, testing his patience. She was reading his responses and analyzing him quietly.

"Our desires, love, I would love to put them in action by the end of this night." His eyes filled with tease when he opened car door for her. "Now get in before it is too late." Klaus ushered her.

"The night is still young, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline smiled plainly, observing his dimpled face from her seat as he strolled to the driving seat.

She had to wait and see, hoping he wouldn't see her like others did.

 _ **0o Epilogue o0**_

 _ **0o Matchmaker o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for checking into the story. Please let me know your thoughts =)_

 _Take care, everyone!_


End file.
